Known brake rotors include a mounting flange having a plurality of circumferentially equally spaced mounting holes. The holes are used to fix the rotor to a wheel hub of the vehicle. The mounting flange includes a circular central hole which fits over various wheel hub components.
However in use, such known brake rotors can develop radial cracks between an inner edge of the mounting holes and the mounting flange central hole.
There is a desire is to produce a brake rotor which is less susceptible to developing such cracks.